A Guide on How To Deal with Asgardians
by sudoku
Summary: Stephen needs to deal with all the uninvited Asgardians appearing on Earth. If only he knows how. There is no manual for it in all the books he studied. Spoilers to Thor:Ragnarok. Part 15 of the The Adventures of Stephen Strange and His Super Awesome Cloak of Levitation series.


-Unbetaed and not a native speaker so please kindly point out any mistakes.

* * *

Stephen could feel it as soon as Odin appeared on Earth. He had learned that Asgardians have unique energy signatures. He learned the signature from the appearance of some of the well-known Asgardians so far, Thor, the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif. Some time-travels might be involved to get those signatures but he told his inner Wong it was for the safety of this realm and this time he knew what he was doing, well, mostly. He told his inner Wong to shut up.

He was a bit nervous as he arrived in front of the old folk home where Loki put Odin in. He was never face to face with a Norse God before. He braced himself. He has faced Dormmamu, he should be able to face Odin.

As he knocked softly on the door, Odin's voice came through. "Please come in, Doctor Stephen Strange. I've been waiting for you." As he opened the door, Odin was sitting facing the door.

Stephen walked in and sat at the chair in front of Odin. "In that case, you should have known my purpose of coming here."

"Of course. I didn't know that the Midgard's Sorcerer Supreme has become younger each century."

There was no point in lying in front of the All-Knowing God. He blushed. "I'm not the Sorcerer Supreme. I'm just a Master of the Mystic Arts residing in New York so any outside interference happening here is my responsibility."

Odin shrugged. "Well, apparently the manners of Midgardian sorcerers have improved too. Did you know my team mate was the first Midgardian Sorcerer Supreme, Agamotto?"

Stephen schooled his expression not to be in awe. "So you know Agamotto. Does it mean all superheroes in the past know each other? Is there an ancient Avengers?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. Phoenix and the original Iron Fist were also my team mates. I know you don't come here to talk about the ancient Avengers. To answer your question, no, I don't plan to take over Midgard and I don't plan to interfere with any Midgardian businesses so you don't need to worry about me."

"That's a relief."

"Loki is another matter. He exiled me here. I don't think he would come here on his own but Thor might force him to come here to look for me."

Stephen sighed. "So I need to watch out for Thor and Loki's arrival."

"Yes."

"Do you have any tips on dealing with them?"

"That will be cheating. Sorcerers are supposed to be resourceful so you will figure it out yourself. I heard what you have done with Dormmamu. That was very brave but silly. He vowed revenge"

Stephen tried to appear nonchalant. On bad days, he still had nightmares about Dormammu. "I'll deal with him when I need to. So you won't help me dealing with your sons."

"Thor is very fierce but loyal to his family and friends. Yes, that includes Loki. Loki is a God of Mischief and Lies. That's all I have to say."

"But that's common knowledge."

Odin stared at him. "So?"

Stephen swallowed thickly. "That's fine. Thanks. But if they come to ask me where you are, do you want me to tell them?"

"Of course, they are my sons. I need to tell them something because my time is short."

"Is there anything I can help? I'm a Midgardian doctor or most likely you call me a healer in Asgard."

"Do you know how to extend immortality?"

"No."

"In that case you can't help me but thanks for the offer. I'm sorry that my sons might trouble you but I believe you know how to handle them."

Stephen stood up and bowed. He had met many Gods and he learned that all of them love courtesy and respect. "I hope I can. Thanks."

Odin nodded.

Stephen left and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Back at the Sanctum, he mulled over his options. Sophie tried to get him to eat but he wouldn't do it until he found a solution.

Thor was a good guy but loyal to his brother. Loki was something else altogether. If he wanted to talk some sense to Thor, he needed to get rid of Loki temporarily. He wouldn't harm Loki as he still held the "Do no harm" oath. Besides, harming Loki might only anger Thor.

He smiled as he remembered he could do time loop. He should out trick the Trickster.

Thor seemed to honor warriors with powers and honor. He had the powers and he could fake honor (he was well aware that he is not man of honor like Cap or Spider-Man, he was just trying to do his best). He just needed to impress Thor by elements of surprises so the Asgardian would be willing to collaborate with him.

Now he just needed to refresh some spells but he would do it after lunch. It was not good to keep making his Cloak worry.

* * *

 **Notes:**

-I wasn't sure where Loki put Odin on Earth but I thought it was an Old Folk Home. Please correct me if I'm wrong.  
-The ancient Avengers thing that Odin mentioned is real. It was mentioned in Marvel Legacy.  
-I've never written Odin before so I hope he is in character.  
-Feedback and comments are welcome.


End file.
